Etrian Oddysey: The Terminus Pheonix
by Briznotron
Summary: A small guild of Terminus Pathfinders seek fame and Glory along the ancient metal pathways stretching out from beneath the city of Terminus, but a much greater amount of riches and Glory lies north, and north they shall go. A small guild of Terminus Pathfinders seek fame and Glory along the many ancient pathways extending out from Terminus in all directions.


(Etrian Oddysey belongs to Atlus and it's Creators. The only things I own are my ideas and Terminus, as well as any original characters. Any photo content belongs to their creators.) ((Feedback is appreciated.))

The sunlight streamed in through a window on the upper story of a home, one of many on the side of a long, spiralling road up to the top of the city, which in itself, sat on a large hill. Far, far below on the plains, sat wagon after wagon, each waiting to get goods inside of the city to trade. Outside, to the north and inland from there were uncharted lands. Now, Terminus was a very special city, in that it had these strange paths leading in almost all directions, even the sea, though reports confirmed that no, they didn't go over or onto the ocean. That disappointed many of the cities children, BUT the possibility of riches and wonder was still out there, to the west, south, and north. Each direction held 3 ancient paths or more, and none knew where they lead.

Back inside the house, a young man is stretching, and getting ready for the greatest day of his life, the day he and his friends would finally come together, make a guild, and explore into the great beyond, and plunder it's depths, for Gold, and Glory! He then proceeded to pose, and accidentally hurt his hand by punching a support beam. He then shook it off, grabbing his small shield, dagger, and clothes he had readied. He quickly ran downstairs, out the door, and beginning the long run up, to the top. This youth's name is **James**.

Meanwhile, off, further up in the city, sat the son of a particularly wealthy merchant, studying his books and medicinal recipes for the journies to come. He packed up his leather bag, with books filled to the brim with medical information, as well as maps, and all the tools to make them, not to mention his father's lucky charm. He might need it after all. He too grabbed his staff, and set off to meet up with his friends at the Guild Station. This man's name, is **Torvald**.

Far further down was a young woman, gathering what little she had for the journey. Grabbing her two daggers, coat to wear over her clothes, rope, and some food... It wasn't much, but it was enough. They had assured her of that. She exited her home, and began the hardest, longest run of them all. All the way, to the Guild Station. This woman's name is **Unferth**.

One of this merry band was already at the Station, waiting patiently, leaning on his large shield as he waited for his friends to arrive... Before long he saw them come, one by one. First **James** , then **Torvald** , and then **Unferth**. And then, finally, their alchemist arrived, standing in their robes, long hair flowing gloriously in the wind as he approached. The strong, shield wielding woman looked at him with a smile. Her name was **Albath**. His name, was **Mordt**.

They all proceeded to turn, and enter the large, stone building that made up the Guild Station for Terminus Pathfinders. Here they signed up under the guild name of Ragnarok.

Everyone smiled at each other as they all walked out of the Guild Station. They had done it, they had finally become official guild Pathfinders! James coughed, and turned to address his now happy, yelling comrades. "Alright everyone! I know we're all excited, but we can't set out just yet. We need to grab a few things." He said, smiling a wide smile on his lightly tanned face, as his hazel eyes shine bright with hope and excitement, he wore some normal clothes citizens of Terminus might wear, a long wool shirt, and some wool pants, augmented by a metal chestpiece. He raised his sword, the sun glinting off it's metal... Right into the eyes of a nearby individual carrying fruit, causing them to trip, and fall, almost dropping all of the fruit they were carrying! "I am SO sorry about that! He normally isn't this... Excitable." Said Torvald, holding onto his father's lucky charm carved in the shape of a curious thing, shaped almost like a whistle, but... Stranger, and with no holes. He himself was actually a rather short man, with long blonde hair that went down to the small of his back, a rather... Unhappy look on his face from James' sudden bout of overexcitedness.

Everyone else just... Laughed, Albath, being the largest of the group, let out the loudest, she was well-built, and James swore that she was probably some kinda of sentient bicep that had become a person... James was slapped when he had said that, and spent the rest of the week with a heck of the mark the whole city knew he had. And they knew WHY he had it, but they knew he hadn't meant any harm by it, and eventually let it go. Albath herself was wearing some of the heaviest armor they could afford, plate armor over chainmail, and a large shield painted Green and Yellow. On her belt she hung a mace, her main weapon. Her companion, Mordt however, was tall, lanky, and quite possibly the skinniest person in the city. His face was bony, and he had hair that was a very light shade of brown that went down to his eyes, as well as some rather bushy sideburns, as well as a rather glorious moustache. Unferth, she laughed as well, placing her hands on her blades as she laughed. Her blades, were conveniently located on her hips, inside of leather sheaths. She was wearing some basic leather armor. She had short purple hair, and green eyes that couldn't WAIT to get out there and adventure!

Eventually, everyone calmed down, and, after purchasing some basic equipment, they went down to the northern entrance to the city, and set out, following one of the ancient paths, straight towards the Allpeak Mountains north of the city, and the lands beyond.

Finally having struck out upon their path, following the ancient metal bars to the treacherous Allpeak Mountains. The Allpeak Mountains, whilst tall, are in fact the driest area near to Terminus, having little rainfall because of air differences due to the mountain range. Our group of brave Pathfinders enter the mountain range, and are in awe at the many ruins nearby of ancient buildings on either side of the ancient steel rail path cutting through the mountain range.

Partway through the first third of the journey, our heroes notice something in one of the smaller ruins, and James immediately rushes in to investigate It only took him a few moments to realize that it was... Actually a rather small, wounded fluffy creature, not unlike a wolf. All the others joined in, and before long, deviden unanimously to adopt it, and call it Parsa, Torvald using his medical knowledge as well as some of his supplies to patch it up. Parsa was a small, light brown beast, that was rather slim and excitable. They all basically decided that Parsa shall remain with Torvald in the back, so he could keep the rather adorable creature safe.

However, having only just stepped outside the party was ambushed by a Mudpie, a small creature that was basically a small rat covered with so much mud crusted over so long that it has basically become armor, the newer layers however are somehow controlled by the beast, and are often used to suffocate it's victims. Having heard of these before, our party took no chances, having Albath jump right in front of the creature, shield held in a defensive position before James rushed in, stabbing the Mudpie, before heading back behind Albath after his attack, Unferth however, dealt the finishing blow stabbing the creature with both her blades before smiling, and grilling James about the importance of paying attention to one's surroundings.

Now, our brave Pathfinders press on, staying well away from any people they saw, after all, everyone knows that they need to survive, and those individuals... Did not seen too friendly, so our adventures continue onwards, up into the mountains. The dry, warm wind blowing around them as they move, cloaks and robes blowing in the wind, as though the wind itself knew of the importance of looking cool, Torvald looked up ahead and said to the group. "Well everyone. This is it. These are our dreams finally coming true!" Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. "Now... Let's do this!" He yelled, pumping his fist towards the sky with a smile, and his other hand off his lucky charm.


End file.
